Todo Por un Final feliz
by Manchita Purple-Blue
Summary: ¿que serias capaz de hacer para que no te prohiban estar con la persona que mas quieres? podrias hacer hasta lo impensable, con tal de estar siempre a su lado?  MxF ..! enjoy it!
1. todo por un final feliz

**_HOLA Q TAL? ESPERO Q TOOOOODOOOOS ESTEN MAS Q BIEN, POR Q DEBEN LEER ESTO DE INMEDIATO! ES SU OBLIGACION! jajajajaja... ok... si... estoi mintiendo jajaja no es obligacion.. pero sip, leanlo xfa... esta mas q re-wow! me pase leyendo la famosa novela de WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE -_**_si es q asi se escribe_**_-__ Y ES Q LA VERDAD ESTA MUY LINDA AUNQUE LA VERDAD NO SE NI POR Q PER ANTES DE LEERLA LA ODIABA A MORIR... PERO, AORA Q YA LA LEI.. SE LAS RECOMIENDO! pero, por ahora solo lean mi fic jejeje n.n" no esta basado en esa historia, no es la misma historia... xq esta historia.. vino a mi cuando estaba leyendo aquella historia... y.. ya me canse de decir "historia" tantas veces... mejor... leanla... :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>que conste: <strong>el Tigre no me pertence, ni a mi, ni a nadie mas q a sus creadores, productores y todos ellos..._**  
><strong>

**"todo... por un final feliz..."**

**cap. 1**

-Frida, por favor, esto no va a funcionar...- decía Manny mientras Frida le ponía un disfraz- esto es ridículo! Nunca funcionará!

-vamos! no seas pesimista! funcionará... ya verás!

Frida había obligado a Manny a ponerse lo peor que podría existir para él... lo Había peinado de tal forma en la que ni él se había imaginado antes, estaba vestido de una forma que jamás pensó que vestiría alguna vez en su vida!...

-detesto esto! parezco un... un... "niñito bueno"-decía Manny reprochando sobre lo que Frida había intentando cambiar en él..

-tu sabes que a mí esto tampoco me gusta... Manny, no quiero cambiarte por nada del mundo!, y mucho menos por esa ropa aburrida de viejito!, tu sabes que te quiero tal como eres!, digo, te-te quiero c-como a mi mejor amigo! jeje-dijo Frida avergonzada por su comentario... mientras reía de los nervios.

Manny al oír esto, se sonrojo, se puso nervioso al escuchar lo que Frida le había dicho... Pero, a pesar de su incomodidad con ello, Manny se sintió muy feliz con ese comentario...

-jeje... entonces... repíteme de nuevo... ¿por qué hacemos esto?-preguntó algo confundido.

-Manny, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso ayer en la tarde?

-eeeemmm...-

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

-bien, ahora veamos, ¡crees que puedes vencer a la mejor lanzadora de mole de toda la Ciudad Milagro?-decía Frida mientras retaba a Manny.

-tu?, la mejor de la ciudad Milagro?, ni siquiera lo eres en este lugar!-dijo Manny jugando.

-ah sí?, entonces quien es mejor que yo? no veo a nadie mas que nosotros aquí!

-lo estas viendo chiquita! soy mucho mejor que tu arrojando mole!-se burlaba Manny mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-entonces si en verdad lo crees... DEMUESTRALO DE UNA VEZ!-dijo mofándose del comentario de Manny.

-mira y aprende Frida...

Manny, confiado en sus habilidades, estando en el ultimo piso de la "Casa del Macho", y sin poder ver muy bien su objetivo, lanzo el globo repleto de mole al aire... el cual debía suponerse que caería sobre alguien... pero lo que no esperaban fue quien seria ese "alguien"...

-RRRRRRRRRRRIVERAAAAAAA!-se escucho el grito furioso de alguien allá abajo…-SE QUE FUISTE TU! NO INTENTES OCULTARTE!

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al ver quien era la persona a la que salpicaron completamente de mole…. Era la persona menos indicada para Manny.. era… el jefe de Policía: Emiliano Suarez.

-Ma-Manny…-decía Frida nerviosa mientras se ocultaban dentro de la casa.

-S-si Fri-Frida…-dijo a su vez Manny, quien también se moría de los nervios…

-Dime que no era ese mi papá-pregunto Frida.

-…-

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-mmm si.. ya me acorde...-decía Manny- oye... pero eso que tiene que ver conque me estés poniendo este tonto disfraz?

-¡que no prestas atención?-respondió Frida- mi papá siempre te ha odiado... y con lo que paso ayer él está mucho peor...

-¿peor? es posible que me odie mas de lo normal?

-al parecer si...-dijo Frida... Mientras le arreglaba el peinado al chico.-ahora quédate quieto para poderte peinar bien.

-pero sigo sin entender... ¿porque me estas haciendo todo esto?-decía el chico confundido-¿como hará esto para que cambien las cosas?

-es fácil! si mi papá te ve decente seguramente le podrías caer mejor-le sonrió la chica.

-entonces... quieres que finja ser uno de esos niñitos cuadrados y educaditos que tanto quieren todos que seamos?

-jajaja básicamente... si-decía entre risas.

-espero que salga bien este plan tuyo eh? pero... por si las dudas... ¿que seria lo peor que podría pasar?

-mmm no se... quizás aparte de prohibirme verte de nuevo... tambien podrían mandarme a la dichosa escuela militar y jamás en la vida nos volveríamos a ver...-dijo tristemente Frida.

-¿QUE? no pueden hacer eso! no pueden separarte de mi! eres la única chica que yo... este... digo, que tu eres... mi mejor amiga jeje... y... que no quiero que te separen de mi-dijo muy ruborizado Manny con el brazo en el cuello.

Manny y Frida solo se quedaron viendo por un buen rato... hasta que Frida rompió el silencio...

-Este... Emmm.. Sabes, mejor nos apuramos con esto jeje-los nervios y el sonrojo contralaban las risitas de la peliazul.

Y así... pasaron toda la mañana haciendo lucir a Manny de una manera en la que el padre de Frida lo perdonase fácilmente... haciendo parecer a Manny como el buen chico que Emiliano debe pensar que es...

-y bien Frida... ya terminamos?

-...-

-¿Frida?-preguntó-

-Manny... quedaste... irreconocible...-decía casi en un hilo de voz.

-eso es bueno o malo?

-la verdad... si no hubiera estado ayudándote a arreglarte... Pensaría que no eres tu...

-¿que? ¿ tan mal me veo?-

-No...Manny, todo lo contrario... oye... tengo un nuevo plan...-dijo pensativa la chica.

-que...?- dijo intrigado el chico…

-ven conmigo...-dijo mientras se llevaba a manny frente a un espejo...-piensas lo mismo que yo?

-mmmm...-decia mientras se veia...- creo que ya entendí tu nuevo plan...

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>y... Ta-DA! HE AKI MI NUEVO FIC! LO ESTAN LEYENDO RECIEN SALIDITO DE MI MENTE! bue... algo asi jejeje- PERO IGUAL... SOLO KIERO DECIR QUE PRONTO VOI A CONTINUAR MI FIC ANTERIOR DE "SERA Q ERES TU?" Y... LE MANDO UNOS SALUDOTES A MIS GRANDES AMIGOS DE AKI EN FF: <em>fiore-star, espartano, la tigresa dj y fridanikte_ x ser tan buenos escritores, ayudarme y apoyarme mucho en todo! y tambn a otras dos amigas mias...-q no me han ayudado en nada en este fic pero si lo han hecho en anteriores- son mis amigas incondicionales... VANESSA MARINA LOPEZ Y ROSMERY DINARTE! _**

**_gracias.. aora.. DEJEN UN REWIEW! O LOS IRE A ASUSTAR EN LA NOCHE! jajajaja mentira... son bromas... _**

**_ o no?_**

**_God bless u..! xD  
><em>**


	2. el plan

**_Hola! espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi aun... xq aki sigo, aki seguire.. y claro esta... continuare con mis fics! asi q... bueno... he aki la segunda parte -pero aun no la ultima de mi fic "todo por un final feliz" enjoy it! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>cap. 2<em>**

_**"El Plan"**  
><em>

_Manny y Frida, luego de planearlo todo muy claro, ya teniendo todo exactamente calculado, decidieron poner en marcha el nuevo plan._

_-Entonces...estas listo para dejarme cambiarte totalmente? digo, porque, aunque estés vestido como anciano... aun te pareces a ti..._

_-estoy mas que listo Frida... si es la única forma de que tu papá no te separe de mi... lo hare._

_-Manny..._

_-Si Frida?_

_-Eres un gran amigo…-_le dice alegremente la chica.

Dicho esto Frida le dio un abrazo a Manny, a lo cual el respondió gustoso y algo sonrojado...

_-Frida..._

_-si Manny?_

_-empecemos con esto_-le dijo muy seguro.

Frida paso toda la mañana trabajando en Manny, buscándole diferentes ropas, diferentes zapatos, en total un estilo muy diferente a como el suele usar... e incluso, maquillándolo para que nadie supiera quien era él.

_-listo, ya estas-_le dijo Frida algo desanimada-_totalmente diferente._

_-bien... creo que... es... es... perfecto!-_dijo alegre el chico_-con este disfraz... nadie podrá reconocerme... ni siquiera tu padre! _

Manny ya no se veía como el chico moreno de cabello rizado, ahora se veía totalmente cambiado... su tono de piel era un poco mas clara... su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo ya no era nada visible al igual que sus pecas... su atuendo habitual de chaqueta y jeans ahora eran de una simple camiseta y una sudadera con unos shorts, tenis blancos en lugar de los cafés que normalmente usa... y nada mas y nada menos que una peluca de un liso cabello negro y lentes de contacto color negro para completar su imagen.

_-no crees que me veo algo... extraño?_-preguntó Manny.

_-esa es la idea!_-respondió la chica-cuando mi papá te vea... pensara que si no estoy contigo andaré con personas de mala espina... así el vera que tu eres el chico ideal para mi...digo, para ser mi amigo jeje-dijo algo apenada y sonrojada la peli azul.

_-bien... será mejor que empecemos ya... "la fase dos"_-dice Manny con cara malévola

_-espera_-Frida lo interrumpe_- no querrás que mi papá te descubra, así que será mejor que no lo lleves-_dice apuntándole a su cinturón del tigre.

_-pero... jamás me lo quito! ni siquiera para dormir!_

_-¿ni para bañarte?_

_-bañarme?..._

-…-

Manny ocultó su cinturón debajo de su camiseta y su sudadera, tratando de que no se notara.

_-listo! ...oye espera...-_dijo mientras se ponía una gorra- _bien... ¿que opinas? ahora estoy mas que irreconocible-_decía muy orgulloso.

_-bueno, supongo que entre menos te parezcas a tu "yo" anterior... mejor funcionara el nuevo plan._

Mientras iban caminando por la calle, todos volteaban a verlos, especialmente a Frida, ya que como era costumbre verla siempre con Manny, todos se quedaban preguntado quien era "ese" chico con el que Frida ahora paseaba...

Iban camino a casa de Frida, para completar la segunda fase de su plan.

_-ok... fase uno: "un nuevo tu" completa-_decía Frida-_fase dos: "dejar que mi papá vea que mi nuevo amigo es mal ejemplo para mi y que tu no eres una amenaza que atenta contra la vida de su querida y adorada hija con sus travesuras" empieza ya!_

_-porque la fase dos tiene un nombre tan largo?-_pregunto extrañado Manny

_-porque tú le pusiste nombre a la fase uno, y lo dejaste tan corto que ahora el nombre de la fase dos se oye mas largo-_decía reprochándole la chica.

Siguieron caminado hasta la casa de Frida, hasta que estaban llegando casi a la puerta de la casa de Frida, ella lo detiene...

_-Manny, ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?_

_-Frida...-_le dice tomándola de las manos_- tu sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti..._

El tiempo parecía no continuar... hasta que Frida soltó sus manos, pues ella estaba nerviosa por ello.

_-¿por mi-_pregunto felizmente nerviosa e intrigada

_-si...-_decía ruborizado_-y por salvar nuestra amistad jeje._

_-oye... tienes claro de lo que vamos a hacer no?_

_-eso creo, solo tengo una duda..._

_-¿cual?_

_-¿por que caminamos tanto para venir hasta aquí en lugar de...-_Manny no pudo terminar de hablar.

-_porque si usabas tus poderes cualquier persona podría vernos... y notaria que eres tu!-_dijo Frida interrumpiéndole.

_-eso ya lo sabia! lo que preguntaba es... ¿por que ni siquiera tomamos un autobús para venir hasta aquí?_

_-existen autobuses hasta aquí?-_dijo sorprendida

_-pues claro! que no sabias? que bueno que vives aquí no?-_dijo burlándose el chico

_-oye! es tu culpa por siempre traerme cargando hasta mi casa!-_Frida se cruzaba de brazos.

_-que te duermas en mis brazos cuando te traigo y no te fijes en lo que hay en el camino no es culpa mía-_le decía a Frida-_siempre que te traigo termino dejándote en tu cama porque siempre terminas dormida!_

-no es mi culpa! es culpa tuya por ser tan cálido y tan...-Frida calló d repente al ver lo que había dicho.

_-¿tan...?-_preguntaba intrigado mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-_sabes que... olvídalo! mejor sigamos lo con el pan-_decía nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

-_querrás decir "sigamos con lo del plan"...-_le decía burlonamente con una sonrisa...

_-como sea... hay que continuar con esto..._

Siguieron así hasta llegar a la puerta de Frida...

* * *

><p><strong><em>tan<em>**_ **tan tan... tan!** **YA REGRESE! ASI ES.. SIGO CON VIDA! MUAJAJAJA!... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP.. pronto... -espero- pronto.. subire otro! si no lo hice antes fue porq... paso muuy ocupada... es q.. entre el estudio... las redes sociales... y la tele... paso algo ocupadita jeje...(ademas me kede sin internet por un tiempo jejeje...n_n" pero bueno... saluditos a dos grandes escritores de por aki.. **_**GHOST STEVE****_ y _****FRIDANIKTE****_ y gracias x sus reviews... ah! y para una amiga q le gustan mucho mis fic... ALEKSANDRA IVOCEF ROQUE n_n... bn espero q sigan leyendo xq esto se pondra emmm... interesante jajaja.. xD DEJNME UN REVIEW Y Q DIOSISTO LOS BENDIGA! :D_**


	3. planes inesperados

**Cap. 3  
><strong>

**"Planes inesperados"**

Manny y Frida estaban decididos a hacer lo que debían hacer, y llamando a la puerta de la casa de Frida se dieron cuenta de que ya no habría marcha atrás.

_-Mi'ja?_

_-Hola papá!-_saludo felizmente la chica

_-olvidaste tus llaves de nuevo?_-le pregunto su padre.

_-si, papá-_sonrió nerviosa.

-no andabas con ese Rivera de nuevo o si? porque sino te juro que...-Emiliano no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras, ya que este fue interrumpido por su hija.

_-papá!, no frente a mi nuevo amigo-_le respondió.

-¿nuevo...amigo?-al decir esto, el padre de Frida solo se limitó a ver al nuevo acompañante de su hija.

Emiliano y los chicos se sentaron en la sala, pero a pesar de la nueva cortesía del padre de Frida, Manny aun se sentía nervioso.

_-Entonces-_le cuestionó Emiliano-_ eres amigo de mi'ja,eh?_

_-este... sí, solo eso-_le contestó, esperando a que no notara que su voz era la misma.

_-jamás te había visto, no eres de por aquí cierto?_

_-no!, no, no... soy de muy lejos_-Manny echó su vista alrededor de la sala de Frida-de... ciudad... emmm...-pero a pesar de esto, él no sabia que responder

_-papá, deja de cuestionarlo!-_le reclamo Frida.

_-bueno, supongo que el nombre no es tan importante-_dijo Emiliano.

Al ser el padre de Frida el jefe de policía Suárez, los chicos sabían que no iba a ser fácil de burlar, pero no se esperaban las reacciones que podría tomar siendo él un sujeto inesperado de armas tomar.

_-entones...-_volvió a cuestionar-_ creo que jamás mencionaste tu nombre o si?_

_-Mi nombre?-_No sabía que decir-_ pues... soy... emmm... soy... Daniel! sí Daniel Riv... Re….Ra...Ramírez, jeje_-respondió.

_-Daniel, eh? bien, Daniel...-_contesta Emiliano levantándose del sofá-_ trata bien a mi hija y no dejes que se le acerque ese niño Rivera._

_-Rivera? se refiere a Manny?_-le pregunta "Daniel"

-sí, ese chico es de mala espina-le responde con un puño al aire-_ si le veo otra vez con mi hija, él sufrirá un gran dolor de mi parte!_

_-e-está bien... cuidaré de su hija-_contestó nervioso.

El padre de Frida se fue de la habitación, y a la primera señal de que se alejó, Frida se acercó a Manny a darle un golpe en la cabeza:

_-oye, que crees que haces?, ¿por que me golpeas?_

_-se te olvidó el plan o que?_ -le reprochaba la chica.

_-a que te refieres?-_le preguntó

_-a que no hiciste nada de lo que habíamos planeado!-_se cruza de brazos_-y lo peor... ni siquiera sabes disimular!_

_-que? a mi me parece que se lo creyó todo_-se defendió Manny.

_-si, claro..."Daniel Ramírez"-_se burló

A todo esto, aparecieron las hermanas de Frida, Anita y Nikita, y al verlos como su hermana "jugaba" con un nuevo "amiguito" decidieron ir a interrumpir:

_-que fácil cambiaste a tu novio, hermanita...-_ dijo Nikita.

_-pobre Manny... seguro lo dejaste llorando_-comentó la otra hermana.

_-cállense ya las dos-_contestó Frida aun cruzada de brazos-_Manny y yo solo somos amigos y siempre lo seremos aunque papá no quiera._

_-y quien es tu novio Frida?_-pregunto Anita.

_-no es mi novio! él es... es... una amigo-_Frida olvidó el nombre de su nuevo amigo por los nervios que le causaban sus hermanas, pero Manny al ver esto decidió actuar, cumpliendo así su parte del plan sin seguir lo que ya habían estipulado:

_-Soy Daniel Ramírez-_se presentó.

_-¿Daniel?_-dijo una de las gemelas-_Danny Ramírez? oye Frida, te gustan los chicos cuyos nombres suenan parecidos o qué?_-le dijo burlándose.

_-no lo sé Nikita-_contestó su gemela- _pero este chico es mas lindo que Manny_

_-ya basta y váyanse_-les dijo Frida muy enojada-_ya dejen de molestar._

_-oigan, chicas, Frida y yo solo somos amigos-_salió Danny a la defensa-_ soy nuevo aquí, y Frida solo me mostraba la ciudad...así que... Frida, continuamos?_-le dijo alzando una mano a la dirección de la chica.

_-cla-claro_-decía Frida ruborizada.

Manny tomó a Frida y se dirigieron a la puerta para poder salir de esa incomoda situación de una vez, pero antes de poder salir, las hermanas de Frida acorralaron al chico:

_-alto ahí, chico!-_gritó Anita.

_-sí, escucha..._-complementó Nikita

_-si ahora tu serás el nuevo "amiguito" de Frida.._

_-...mas te vale proteger bien de..._

_-nuestra hermana!, entiendes?-_

Las gemelas siempre se complementaban la una con la otra pero algo si le dejaron bien claro al chico:

_-cuida bien de Frida como lo hacia Manny... y..._

_-...protégela bien, porque en esta ciudad hay muchos villanos que con tal de atacar a los Rivera..._

_-...son capaces de hacerle algo a nuestra hermana._

_-claro!, tranquilas... conmigo estará mas que protegida_-les aseguró el chico.

Ya en la calle, Manny y Frida iban acompañados de un silencio profundo e incomodo...

_-Frida..._

_-si, Manny?_

_-yo te doy muchos problemas… verdad?-_le preguntó con un tono apagado.

_-no claro que no!, Manny, eres mi mejor amigo! jamas me darías problemas_-le consoló la chica_-¿por que piensas eso?_

_-no lo notaste? toda tu familia lo piensa! y creo que me abrieron los ojos..._-Manny estaba cabizbajo...

_-¿a que te refieres?-_se preguntaba su amiga

_-a que... siempre te secuestran por mi culpa!, siempre que te pasa algo es porque algún villano quiere acabar conmigo y saben que para eso deben atacar primero lo que es mas importante para mí!.._.-Manny estaba realmente dolido por los pensamientos que la familia de Frida habían causado en él.

Frida se ruborizó un poco al pensar en lo que el chico le dijo... al ver que ella era lo mas importante para Manny.

_-Manny, tranquilo-_dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y sonriendole-_ de todas maneras tu siempre me salvas de esos tontos villanos._

_-jmjm...sabes que jamás dejaría que te pasara algo, Frida._

Al decir esto último, Frida abrazó a Manny, quien no pudo hacer mas acto que el de seguir el abrazo también.

_-así que... tus hermanas creen que soy lindo, eh?_-se burlaba Manny para romper con el momento incomodo.

_-mejor cállate, "Danny Ramírez"-_se burló Frida

_-oye, hay que admitir que ese nombre es ingenioso-_le sonrió el chico.

_-si claro, en especial por que no se parece nada a tu nombre original... Manny Rivera_.-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Manny para quitarle todo el disfraz que traía puesto. Y entre bromas y juegos por el camino.

...

* * *

><p><strong>y...q tal? xD se que no había actualizado esto desde hace ufff... pero bueno, aun falta para el final de esta historia pero por aorita la dejare aki... pronto continuare ok... denme tiempo xD<strong>


End file.
